


Even in Full Sun

by voleuse



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>These things bear our names—now they want us</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Full Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S1, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Linda Pastan's _What We Want_.

"Bones, what would you call a suspect who only exists on MySpace?" Booth strode into her office, flipping through the case file with a scowl. He paused just past the threshold, preparing to explain social networking even as he shuffled through photos.

She didn't answer, and he looked up to see an empty office. Empty of her, anyway, but a tower of boxes teetered, leaning against her desk. A steel briefcase was tucked against her desk chair, and when he turned his head, he found a large, green suitcase set next to the sofa.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and she brushed past him as she entered. "You were looking for me?"

"We have a case," he said. "Where are you going?"

"Palangkaraya." She flipped through a sheaf of papers on the desk, then flipped them facedown.

He blinked. "What?"

"Well," she conceded, "I'll be flying to Jakarta first, then taking a charter to Panarung."

"Of course." He stepped sideways, nudged her suitcase with his knee. It was heavy. "You're going soon?"

"Tonight," she said.

"Tonight?" He shut the folder. "How long will you be gone?"

"Long enough to--" She frowned. "What does it matter?"

Booth held up the file. "We have a case!"

She navigated around the boxes to accept the proffered folder. He tapped his foot as she reviewed the case report.

"Zack can help you with this," she decided. "You don't need me."

He snatched the file back. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" Her eyes widened, the barest fraction, and there wasn't even a hint of a smile.

"I just," he floundered, "I do. That's all." He folded his arms, awkwardly maneuvering the folder as it flapped against his elbow. "We're partners."

"We'll still be partners when I'm in Indonesia," she said. "In the meantime, the others can help you with the preliminary casework. You don't need me."

From the other side of the atrium, somebody yelped, and she sighed as she exited the office.

For a moment, Booth stood still, fingers drumming against his arm. He nudged the suitcase again, bit his lip. "A week," he calculated aloud. Then he rolled his eyes and chased after her, out the door.


End file.
